Amuto:Birthday suprise and depression
by Arie-chan
Summary: It's been 4 years since He left. And today is Amu's birthday, even though her friend and family had hold a party for her she felt lonely… and keep wondering where is he…? Will he not come like each of Amu's birthday before…? Happy B'day Amu!


**Arie-chan:Happy B-Day Amu! This One shot is for the birth day girl!**

**Amu :Thanks…**

**Arie-chan :Yoru! Do it!**

**Yoru : *sigh* Arie-chan doesn't own anything , she doesn't own shugo chara or any of it character (Though :YAY!) **

**Summary: It's been 4 years since He left. And today is Amu's birthday, even though her friend and family had hold a party for her she felt lonely… and keep wondering where is he…? Will he not come like each of Amu's birthday before…?**

**Normal POV.**

"Amu – chan! Wake Up!" ran shout waving her pom-poms 5 more…minutes…." Amu say turning around, trying to sleep again. "You can't desu~or you'll be late Desu~" Suu say. "FINE FINE! GEE!" amu shout . She gets up and get up and get ready for school. "You look good amu-chan…" Miki say. "Thanks miki." Amu say while brushing her hair. Suddenly her sights end up in a photo in her table. A photo of a blue haired teen with a cat-like chara, "amu-chan… I know how you feel… I miss his chara too you know… "Miki say. "I'm fine miki. I'm fine… I'm sure that He'll come back,," She says than put the photo back into her table. "But it's been four years amu-chan desu~"Suu say. "Yeah… Tadase had move to France since you reject him…. And Rima is with Nagihiko while Utau with Kukai and even Yaya got together with 't you lonely?" Ran say, "Not Today Ran, they're effort will be a waste if I'm not smiling…. And I have decided to keep believing in him… I know he'll come back for me…"Amu say. "AMU Dear! Times for breakfast or you'll be late!" her mom shout from downstairs. "C'mon guys or we'll be late." Amu says than go down with her chara following beside her. "I'm coming mama…"She says. "Amu…. Happy Birthday dear.." her mom say while kissing her cheeks. "Thanks mom."Amu says. They eat together at the table and Amu was surprised to see so many foods, "wow mom… isn't too much?" Amu asked. "Of course not…today is special after all…" Her mom Say. So they eat together with Ami and Papa. Amu even gets ice cream for her desert, which isn't normal for her family. They rarely got ice cream for breakfast,

"I'm going …"Amu say and left for school with her chara following behind, the walk was silent. Every one(or every chara X3) has their own tough. No one 's bothering to break the silence. "Amu-Chan!" Amu lift her head up and see Nagihiko calling her with Rima By his side, "Ohayou Nagi,Rima,…" Amu say. "Ohayou…" both of them say together."Ytogether."You know… ou two realy are look cute together…  
amu say, Rima and Nagi Both gone crimson. "AMU!" both of them Shout. "See? Told You so!" Amu say. Her grin grew wider. "oh yeah,… I almost forgot… here amu-chan" Nagi say giving her a present. "Eh?" she asked Him confused. "this is form me and rima-chan… Happy birth day Amu-chan.."He say._Why? Why can't I smile when he say It's from him and Rima?_Amu though. "Thanks…" She say. Fighting back a tears and giving a fake smile. But they see it. She took the present and shout "I'll be going!" with that see run to the toilet and cry her heart out._Why? Why can't I smile?_ She cried in her heart._ It's because You're lonely amu-chan… you're missing Ikuto…_

_**That Voice! Dia?**_

_Indeed it's me Amu –chan _**(Note: in here Dia gone back to her egg after ikuto left.)**

_**Why are you here? Aren't you had gone back to your egg?**_

_Yes,I have… but that doesn't mean I can't watch you Amu –chan…I come back to my egg because you lost your radiance once Ikuto left…. And your radiance is getting duller and duller… that's why I am talking to you…. There's No need to you for have a doubt At ikuto… he'll come back… believe me…._

_**I don't know what to do Dia…**_

_Your not Alone Amu-chan… Ran,Miki,Suu and all other guardians are there… there's everyone there for you…_

_**But not Him…**_

_Why are you saying that? I know that at this time… he is thinking about you too!_

_**Dia…**_

_Well… I need to go… good by amu-chan… get your radiance back… and I'll come back to you too.._

Amu lift her head and softly dried her tears. "RE! RE! AMU CHAN! GANBARE GANBARE AMU CHAN!" Ran shout. "Thanks Ran,,,"Amu say than she got up and left to class.

**After School-**

TAS!TAS! Colorful pieces of paper is thrown everhywhere in the house. They are at Utau's should we Say mansion, it's so big and they decided to throw amu special sixteen there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU/ AMU-CHAN / HINAMORI /AMU-CHI /HINAMORI-SENPAI!" everyone shout . "Thanks guys!" Amu say. Utau lighten up the candle "make awish!" she shout. Amu closed her eyes and make a wish. Than she blow the candle umtil it was off. Everyone cheered. Then they cut the cake and eat it, "NOW TIME'S FOR PRESENT!"utau shout. Then one by one they started to give amu they're present. Kukai Gave Her a soccer ball. Rima And Nagihiko's present that had just amu open is a white gave her a Candy hair clip, Kairi give her a Black Note Gave her a Pink Head Set While Hikaru Give Her a Black Laptop and Utau Give her a Hot Pink dress. "Thanks everyone…" she say happily. "It's fine amu… what you give to us is More than all of this…"Rima say. "What? I never give you guys anything. "Who say? You give the most precious give ever…"Utau say, Amu look confused than everyone look at each other and say together.

"Friendship"

Amu's eyes grow wide and teary. She hug all of them. "Thank you Thank you!" she say Happily

**The Night**

They all had decided to stay at Utau's House. Amu's room is big. It had a Pink ad Black stripped wall paper black Floor King sized bed with Pink cover and Black Pillow. White table,night stand and wardrobe. They're planning to stay over so all of them had bring they're clothes, the Chara had gone asleep while amu Gone to the Bathroom and take a bath. She wears a Soft pink Night Gown that have Black Is Standing at her balcony."At the end He didn't Come…"She slolwly whisper. Without another second tears started to flow from her eyes. She cried her heart out._I MISS HIM! WHEN WILL YOU COME BACK!_ She shout mentally. Her knees grow weak and she started to cry on the floor. A certain Guy that had just come this night and watch her couldn't take it anymore a cat chara standing beside Him. He jump from the roof and stand Before Her. "Amu… "He call slowly. The girl turned. And couldn't believe what her eyes see. "I-Iku-to?"She couldn't believe her eyes. But when she noticed he was real she jump to him Making Him Drop to the floor and Hug him tight. "MORRON MORRON MORRON!" She shout with every punch push to everyword. "Amu…I'm sorry…."That's the only thing come from his she stop beating him and started to cry at his chest. Slowly ikuto Warp his hand around amu's waist. He push abit so he can sit up and put her to sit on his lap."Amu… I'm really sorry…"He say. He put his in on the crock of her neck. Slowly… her crying become calmer… and she started to hug him. "Do You Know How Much I miss You Ikuto?" She asked. "I Know amu Because I miss You too…"He slowy whispered. "Than Why did You Just Come Back Now?" She Shout. "I'm sorry amu but you know how much I love to play the violin…"He Whisper. "More Than Your feelings to me?" She ask. "No of course not… I don't know that I have made you so Sad .. and I don't know that it'll take this long… I'm sorry Kitten…" He Whisper. "But from Now on… I promised you.. I won't leave you ever again…" He continued. He than place his fore head on hers, "Promise?"Amu asked. "Promise…"He say. With that he close the gap between them with a Kiss… A Cute Long Kiss.

CRACK!

Amu broke the Kiss and look at The egg and saw That dia Egg is Cracking and Then Dia come out of her egg and yawn. "Long time no see ne Amu-chan? Eh it's late? I'll go back to sleep than.."With that she got back to her egg. Amu sweatdrop while ikuto only rose his eyebrow. Than suddenly he lift her bridal style and put her on the bed, "WHA?IKUTO!" She Shout. "It's Late and your going to sleep." H esay he pull the cover until her waist and going to leave but a tug on his shirt stop him. "Don't leave…"She Whispered. He smiled slowly and then go to the bed beside her. "Good Night Kitten" He say "Goodnight Ikuto…-koi…"She Say Than Drifting off to sleep

**Arie-chan :DONE! And sorry I can't make ikuto a pervert because I am not used to it.. so please bare with me this is the first time I write an Amuto fanfic. **

**Amu:I SAY IKUTO KOI?  
Arie-chan :Have a problem with that?**

**Amu:Blush***

**Arie-chan :Well Dia Could You Please take it away?**

**Dia :PLEASE R&R!**

**Suu :Desu!~**


End file.
